Loving Darkness
by yaoigirl22
Summary: A year after his brother and Cas landed in Purgatory, Sam lands in the hospital, when he comes to, his brother and Cas are there, they've gotten out. Though something is different about his brother. Dean/Sam
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural **

**Warnings: Wincest, Slash, Knotting, Mpreg**

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a prompt made by brochuyun on Livejorunal: _Sam has been dizzy recently and he doesn't know he has a bad feeling about pattern is so strange that he thinks it is impossible for him to have It maybe has something to do with waht happened two weeks Dean is worried about him._

**This takes place a year after the end of Season 7.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S, I'm sorry if you don't see any breaklines, I'm having some trouble with it. **

* * *

**Loving Darkness**

It was another hallucination, a combination of poor physical health, hospital medication and fever, every last detail made up by his loneliness and desperation…..until said hallucination smacked hard him upside the head and called him a "dumb ass" for getting sick….his hallucinations never done that.

"De'n?" he slurred.

Dean, _**Dean **_smiled at him, warm _**real **_fingers ran through his hair.

"Hey Sammy"

"Dean"

"Hey, hey, no crying, doc says you're real dehydrated, no need for you to loss any water you have left"

A hand came to wipe away the tears, Sam was not aware were falling, hell half the time he's not aware of much since his admittance here.

"It doesn't work like that Dean"

"Cas?"

"Shut up Cas" Dean said looking up from Sam and across from him, then back down at Sam "yeah he's here too, though I think the staff is five seconds away from admitting him into the Psych ward"

There was a huff from the other said of the bed, Sam turned his head to look at the Angel, and met with a wave a fatigue, the medication was starting to work.

"Go to sleep Sammy"

Sam slept.

When he woke up again, the young Winchester's brain was a bit foggy but he was more lucid, and was greeted by a very hyper Angel.

"Good morning Sam!" chirped the Angel, "actually it's good evening, did you sleep well? You slept for a long time, two days, seven hours, five minutes, and twenty seconds to be exact; you look better, no longer pale. Dean went to get coffee said to come get him should something happen. You've awaken, would that count as "happen"? I think it does, I should get him, I will get him, be right back!"

Sammy blinked, still fogging mind slowly processing the fact that the now empty spot by his bed had indeed stood an Angel, and that the sounds coming out his mouth had been words.

"Danm it Cas! How many times do I have to tell you, give me a warning before you—"

"Samuel has awaken"

Dean stopped his scowling of the Angel to see his brother blinking at him, quickly the older Winchester was by his brother's side.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"You're…here" Sam said.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here" Dean said, fingers running themselves through his brother's hair.

"But you and Cas were in Purgatory" Sam said trying to sit up, only to be stopped by his brother.

"Now we're out" Dean said.

"But how?"

The older Winchester shrugged, something flickering in the man's eyes, it seemed inhuman but Sam chalked it up to the his mind still being a bit foggy. Suddenly the door opened and the doctor came in ending the conversation.

"I see the patient had awaken" the doctor said.

The yearlong neglect to his body had finally caught up with Sam, which resulted in him passing out in the hotel he was sitting in (hiding from Crowley and his demons), and was found by the manger when he didn't check out, the manger had dialed for an ambulance, and he been admitted.

That had been four days ago.

"So when can he leave?" Dean asked.

"Today actually, his temper broke overnight, and now that he has someone to make sure he not only gains back his weight, but watch over him, I feel that it's safe"

Usually Sam would be upset about others talking as though he wasn't in the room, but he was stuck on the fact that his brother Dean was here, alive, that he didn't care.

"Great"

It took them an hour to get out the hospital, and the sight of the Impala surprised him for a bit, before he found himself bundled up in the passenger seat. Sam tried to ask question during the ride to wherever they were going. The only answer he got was that Cas still liked bees and knew how to make three hundred dishes using honey.

They finally came to a decent looking hotel, with a firm arm around his waist Dean lead his brother into the room at the end, laid him down on the bed, tucked tightly underneath the covers.

"Cas, food" Dean ordered once his brother was settled.

There was a flutter of wings and the Angel was gone.

"Dean I—"

"Shush Sam"

"But—"

"Sammy"

The tone in his brother's voice had the younger closing his mouth with a snap.

"Let's get you healthy, then we'll talk, okay?"

"….Okay"

They never did talk.

* * *

It was after two months of his brother stuffing food down his throat to regain his weight, moving from hotel to hotel. When Dean felt they could start hunting again, mostly just simple salt and burns, his brother keeping a close eye on him until Sam finally snapped at his brother.

"I'm not helpless!" he had all but yelled.

The next morning Dean found a possible black dog case.

It took another month for Sam to finally notice that things were not right with his brother.

The first thing he noticed was that his brother was very affectionate towards him, nothing big, just caresses here and there, lingering touches, and his brother was always watching him, every time he turned around he found himself under those intense green eyes that half the time he was sure were glowing before chalking it up to his imagination.

Then there were the hunts.

Dean enjoyed hunting, enjoyed the rush and thrills that came with it, now of late it seems his brother enjoys the kills more than anything else, and that was starting worry him. Yes, he tested his brother, and everything came out normal, the young Hunter had asked Cas who popped in and out, and the Angel just stated that Purgatory changed his brother. When Sam asked if it was a good or bad change the Angel demanded to play Clue.

"Are you…okay?" Sam asked, circling his finger around the rim of his beer.

They just finished a hunt with a wendigo (the wendigo had acted odd at the sight of brother before they were able to burn it); and Dean had suggested they go out for drinks.

So they headed to the bar they had passed when going to their hotel.

"Hmm?" Dean said looking away from a curve brunette playing pool with two of her friends.

"I said, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sammy" Dean said, taking a swig of his beer, and going back to watching the woman.

That's another thing, he brother never called him Sam anymore, it was just Sammy now.

"I mean you've been acting weird lately"

Dean looked at his brother, "Weird how?" he asked, amusement laced in his voice.

Sam shrugged, still playing with his beer, shifting nervously under his brother's gaze, making it hard for him to continue on with this conversation.

Dean tilted his head, and smiled before drowning the rest of his beer, "Well, you figure that out, I'm going to go play"

For some reason Sam felt that Dean was doing more than just play, with a sigh Sam watched his brother move over to the pool table were the girls were, before going back to his beer.

He was on his third beer, when a man slides onto Dean's stool.

"Hey" the man greeted.

Sam took in the man, big, broad shoulders, black hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, dressed in a white shirt and blue jeans, no jacket, no firearm, possible knife, posture relaxed non-threatening.

Not a threat.

"Hey" Sam said causally.

"Buy you another?" the man asked indicating to Sam's almost finished drink.

"Sure thanks"

Five minutes went by and Sam found himself enjoying the man's (Jeremy) company, he learned the man was a trucker, single and grew up in Florida. Jeremy was just telling a very amusing story about him and a dog at one of his stops when Dean appeared, face blank, eyes blazing.

"Hey Sammy" he said sliding up next to his brother, "who's this?"

Sam jumped when an arm came around his waist, he looked at his brother in surprise and curiosity, his brother didn't even look at him just stared at Jeremy who was slowly becoming nervous.

"Um this is Jeremy, he's a trucker" Sam finally said.

"Dean" his brother introduced, but did nothing else.

"Uh, Jeremy was just telling me about—"

Sam trialed off in stunned silence when his brother nuzzled his neck.

What. The. Hell!?

Sam sat there, body frozen, across from him Jeremy squirmed in his stool.

"D-D-Dean" he said, squeaking when he felt a tongue flicker on his neck.

"Um…I better go" Jeremy then said, scrambling off the stool and disappearing into the crowd before Sam could say anything.

Sam stared at the spot where the man used to be, then whirled his head to his brother.

"Dude what the fuck?" he exclaimed.

"What?" Dean said innocently.

"What? What?! Y-Y-You—"

Sam couldn't continue on and watched wordlessly as Dean slide onto the stool and drunk the half of beer that Jeremy had left.

Seriously what the fuck?!

* * *

There were more incidents like the one at the bar, and each time Sam was either too shock to demand an explanation, or if he did Dean would just smile, or just stare at him until Sam squirmed.

He tried to call Cas but the Angel was busy, judging by the noise in the background when the Angel answered.

So the youngest Winchester endured while looking up what could possibly be wrong with his brother….or what he was.

He found out three days later.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	2. Part 2

**Loving Darkness **

The moment he pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot, Sam turned curious brow at him, to which he responded with "I wanna stay some place nice for a bit" and a shrug, getting out the car and heading to the check-in counter, his brother watching with a bewildered expression (Which was starting to become a norm).

"Hello Sweetie" he said to the woman behind the counter.

"Hello sir" the woman greeted, blushing slightly at the nickname, "checking in?"

"Yep, Wilson"

The woman nodded, checking her computer, she repeated the reservation he had made some days ago to him, before asking for a type of payment.

Dean grinned, green eyes glowing, "I don't think we need to bother with that, do you?" he said, grinning when the woman's eyes dazed over and she shook her head.

"No sir" she said.

"Good girl, now if you'll just finish checking me in, and giving me the keys, I'll be on my way"

The woman did as she was told, and the moment she handed Dean the card keys, and the Hunter walked out the door, she blinked and felt like she just awoken from a dream.

* * *

"Top floor, room 2134, only one bed" Dean said when he came back, key cards in hand.

Sam stared at him, the older Winchester waited for the questioning to start, so was a bit surprised when Sam just got out the car and gathered his things. The ride in the elevator was quiet, as was the walk to the room, when they entered said room and found the bedroom, Sam finally spoke.

"At least it's a king" he said as he dumped his things on his side of the bed, "and why'd you get a suite?"

Dean shrugged before heading to the bathroom, grinning at the sight of the huge tube before taking a leak, when he came out Sam was at the desk setting up his laptop.

"Pizza?" Dean asked.

"No extra cheese, the last thing we need, is to get kicked out because your farts killed the other guests" Sam answered.

"Bitch"

"Jerk"

The Pizza came just as Dean found an old Clint Eastwood movie on the HBO channel, by the time the movie was done and his share of the pizza eaten it was nearing nine, Dean got out the bed he was lodging in, stretched before getting his keys.

"Going out" he said to Sam who hadn't moved from his laptop since, "remember to put a sock on the door if you have a girl over"

Sam just rolled his eyes, ignoring his brother's snickering as the door closed.

* * *

He finds the bar tucked between a porn shop and a Popeyes, he chuckles as he enters, he takes a seat at a table that's not quite in the corner but not exactly in the middle of things either, with a charming smile he asks the passing waitress for a beer, the moment the beer is set on his table Castiel appears in the seat across from him.

Dean stared down at the content smoky grey kitten in the Angel's arms, before up at said Angel.

"You didn't steal it did you?" he asked.

"No, I found her abandoned in Ohio, her mother was nowhere to be found, I named her Meg" Castiel said.

Dean rolled his eyes at the loving look in Castiel's eyes, he still couldn't understand _**that**_ one, and regardless of what Meg the demon said, it wasn't because he was jealous of them.

"Why are you not with Sam, isn't time?" Castiel then asked.

"I got four hours left" Dean said looking at his phone, before downing half his beer and ordering another.

Castiel nodded, fingers stroking the kitten, who meowed gaining some attention from others. Dean paid them no mind as he thought about the events to come, excitement growing within him, after tonight Sammy was going to be his permanently.

"Dean" Castiel said a warning in his tone.

Dean blinked, and it took him a moment to realize the sudden change before forcing himself to calm down.

"Got too excited" the Hunter grinned, as the waitress came by with another beer, she stared at the Angel and kitten, Dean could see her silently debating with herself on whether or not she should say something at the cat before shrugging and asking Castiel if he wanted anything.

"Beer, and cream for Meg" the Angel answered.

"Right" the waitress said, she then walked away, mumbling about weirdoes.

"_Just four more hours" _Dean thought as he downed his second beer.

* * *

One am was the four hour mark, Dean broke every street law getting back to the hotel, when he scrambled into the elevator, he impatiently pressed his floor's button, pacing restlessly at the slow ride up, cursing on not taking the stairs. When the box finally stopped, Dean squeezed himself through the barely opened doors and ran down to the room door.

"_God" _he thought with purr that wasn't human, the powerful scent coming from behind door was so _wonderful_, his cock starting to harden

With shaky hands Dean unlocked and opened the door, the moment the scent hit him full blaze his knees nearly buckled and his cock fully harden almost instantly. Letting out a shaky breathe he closed the door and made his way over to the bed, the sight that greeted made him stop short at the doorway and nearly come right then and there.

On the bed, naked, legs up and apart, three fingers deep in his ass, cock hard, gasping and moaning was Sammy.

"_Damn_ Sammy" Dean said breathlessly, throat dry, he was expecting this, but to actually _**see **_it was something entirely different.

The sound of his voice gained his brother's attention, and he found himself the receiving end of dark pupil blown lustful eyes.

"Dean" Sammy whimpered, fingers still thrusting, "wrong…hot…can't"

Sammy trailed off with a moan, the sound seems to jump start him into action, quickly he removed his clothes tossing them and not caring where they landed. His feet carried him to the bed, he crawled into it until he was settled between his brother's legs.

"Dean?"

"Sssh, it's okay Sammy" Dean soothed, running his fingers through the soft hair, he used his other hand to ease his brother's fingers out of himself.

Sammy made a sound of protest, and tried to place them back inside, whining when Dean slapped them away.

"Don't worry Sammy; I'll take care of you"

Dean then kissed his brother, it was soft and sweet, when he pulled away, Sammy's look of confusion pushed through the wave of heat and lust.

"D-D-Dean?"

Dean leaned back down for another kiss, only for his brother to turn his head.

"N-No" Sammy protested weakly.

Dean smiled, gently shushed his brother before kissing him, this one rough and claiming, biting, nipping and sucking at his baby brother's bottom lips, making Sam whimper and shiver. When he pulled away, Sammy's lips where wet and red, pupils if possibly were darker bigger with lust and not a hint of confusion.

Dean grinned when there were no other protests, before sitting back, he pulled apart his brother's cheeks to look at Sam's asshole, it was red, puffy, and leaking.

"Look how wet you are" Dean purred, pushing one finger inside, groaning when the walls clamped tightly down on it.

Sam gasps.

Dean pulled his finger out a bit reluctantly, a much has he wanted to explore his brother's body, to mark it, time was short. With that in mind Dean lifted his brother's legs up and over his shoulders, he took hold of his throbbing cock, positioned it against the leaking hole.

"Sammy look at me"

Sammy who had closed his eyes at one point opened them, locking onto his brother's, then with a growl that was inhuman Dean pushed in, all the way to the hilt with one thrust.

Sammy keened and arched his back, giving a breathless moan when Dean pulled out and pushed back in.

"Dean" Sam moaned, eyes rolling into the back of his head when he started a brutal hard pace hitting his prostate.

Dean groaned at the tightness and heat that sounded his cock, as he fucked his brother, giving in to the desire to just thrust into his brother, with an inhuman growl he buried his face in his brother's neck, mouth sucking and licking skin.

"DeanDeanDeanDean" Sam chanted, silence only by his brother lifting his head to kiss him

"Sammy" Dean growled against his brother's mouth.

They didn't last long, they weren't expected to, as Dean got closer he felt it beginning to form, felt the knot, felt his brother's tight walls cling to it every time he pulled out, three more uneven thrusts, one final push, knot pushing inside his brother who merely whimper in pleasure at the stretch. He came, spilling his cum, _**marking, claiming **_his bother.

Sammy wailed and arched as he came didn't even noticed his brother falling on top of him, or the strange glow that lite up the room.

Dean then rested his head against Sam's shoulder, shuddering as one by one, over the course of almost an hour, his own orgasms were taken from his body by Sam's internal milking every few minutes. When Dean was able to slip out of his brother, he started marking his brother's skin with nips and suck, soon both were ready for round two.

* * *

He was sore, covered in marks, and _**wet **_down there, but that's not what had him freaking out that morning, it was his brother, and not his brother in general, It was _**how **_his brother looked that had him tumbling out the bed and scooting away from the bed.

The movement woke his brother, his eyes, _**inhuman glowing**_, blinked opened, he looked at the spot where Sam had been curled up against him then over to where his brother pressed against the wall on the floor.

"Whatcha doing on the floor Sammy?" Dean yawned, pausing mid-stretch when he caught his reflection in the mirror across from the bed, "oh" he then said looking back at Sam.

Sam's eyes glanced around the room looking for a nearby weapon, eyes locking back on his brother when he heard the other move out the bed. Dean rolled out of the bed and onto his feet, Sam's eyes widen at the full sight of his brother.

Long ink black markings were decorated everywhere on his brother's body, the markings were in the shape of vines, and Sam swore they were moving, slithering over his Dean's body, pupils large, dark and glowing.

"Sammy"

Sam looked away from his brother's eyes jumping, his back trying to merge with the wall when he realized that his brother was now squatting down in front of him, naked body close to his own, his heart racing.

"Aw Sammy don't be like that" Dean said.

"What" Sam paused, trying to calm his racing heart, sure that Dean was able to hear it, "what are you?" he finally said, failing to calm his heart.

Dean gave a slight grin, it wasn't happy, but it wasn't sane either, "How about you we get off the floor first….and clothes" the way Dean said clothes told Sam his brother rather have him naked.

Quickly and cautiously Sam stood and dressed, ignoring his body's state, once they were both dress, Sam sat at the desk, gun retrieved and in hand, Dean flopped down on the bed, relaxed and non-threatening dressed in jeans.

"Talk" Sam demanded.

"You know you've always looked so cute when you get bossy" Dean teased, grinning when Sam gripped his gun tightly, "okay fine, well to start I'm really am your brother, just...different, but you knew that already didn't you"

Sam said nothing.

"Purgatory is different from Hell, there are no demons, screaming souls or rack, no lost hope, just survival. Cas and I spent night and day fighting off monster, monster that we've never even _**seen, **_and some we thought were just legends. They had a sun too; it wasn't yellow like ours, but a pale blue."

Sam listened fascinated by what his brother was telling him, and the way the other's voice rumbled so gently, causing his body to slowly relax, his grip on his gun loosing.

"We were able to hide out with this dragon, who told us some really interesting stories when we weren't worried about getting eaten, one particular about a human gaining the power of all monsters"

"Like Eve?" Sam said, a bit surprised at how…off his voice sounded, almost floaty.

"Kind of, expect I won't be popping out Jefferson Starships anytime soon" Dean grinned, that grin slide off his face when he resumed his story.

"The story the dragon (it didn't have a name) told us, was about this man who killed and drank the blood of a thousand monsters and gained their powers"

"You drank monster blood" Sam stated, and it was like ice-cold water was dumped on his bringing him out of his hypnotic state, gun slipping out his hands.

"And this is the results" Dean said indicating to his twisting vine markings and glowing eyes.

"W-Why?" Sam then said softly.

Dean smiled, a smile that was so purely _**Dean**_ that something inside Sam for just a moment broke.

"To get back to you Sammy"

* * *

Dean may say he knew his brother better than anyone, and that was true for the most part, no one but him knew his brother's favorite, food, music, color. Knew what made his brother pissed, happy, sad, he knew everything about his brother, and yet he knew so little.

He wasn't sure what his brother's reaction to all of this was going to be.

After telling his brother the truth and confirming that the night before they had sex, Sam had gone quiet, _**very**_ quiet, and that worried Dean, because he didn't know what was going in the big geeky head. Sure with his new abilities he could take a peek, had tried and met with a big block, which frustrated him to no end.

He had a few guesses, many of them low possibilities, expect three.

The first, Sammy would try to find a cure (which there wasn't).

The second, Sammy would try to leave the hotel, leave him, _**not**_ an opinion.

The third and less likely, Sammy would accept it.

There _**was **_a fourth opinion, but both he and Sammy knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Sammy, you hungry?" Dean asked, it was three days now, Sammy had taken to sitting at the desk, doing nothing but sitting, didn't even touch his laptop.

Sammy shook his head.

"Gonna have to eat sometime" Dean said.

Sammy said nothing, with a slight frown Dean went over, taking note of how his brother tensed, and when he ran his fingers through the long soft hair, Sammy flinched, Dean's nose flared and raised a brow at the scent he caught coming from his brother.

"Tomorrow" Dean said, the tone in his voice both demanding and slightly threatening as he tighten his fingers in his brother's hair, giving a slight grin when the scent got stronger.

The next day Sam ate the doughnuts placed in front of him and anything else Dean placed in front of him.

This went on for a whole week, a week of silence, touches, and flinches.

* * *

Sam made his escape when his brother was in the shower, singing loudly off key, he didn't even grab anything, just rushed out the door. He ran down the stairs, nearly slipping in his haste, he made it out the parking lot when Castiel appeared.

Sam didn't even get a word out as two fingers placed themselves on his forehead, and he was back in the room, Dean was sitting on the bed, dressed and watching a movie.

"Had fun?" his brother asked with a smirk, eyes never leaving the screen.

Sam said nothing, eyes never leaving his brother even as Cas moved away from him and sat down on the bed, watching the television with interest. After a moment he moved back to the desk.

He tried again a week later, this time he barely made it to the door before Dean caught him and _**carried**_ him over his shoulder back to the room.

"Next time, you'll be punished" Dean said as he dumped him on the bed, and though there was a teasing glint in those green eyes, Sam knew he brother was serious.

He tired it again, this time two weeks later.

This time he headed for the window that he knew had a balcony underneath it, half his body was out when Dean appeared, with one hand he grabbed his shirt and pulled him back in, and once again he was being carried back to the room. For a moment he wondered where other the guests were, and how they were not drawing attention.

Sam grunted when he was thrown on the bed, he sat up only to be turned over, he tensed when his pants were pulled down, shivering when his skin met cool air. He froze, waiting for hands, fingers, something, and was extremely surprised when a hand came to smack his bottom hard.

"Told ya, you'd be punished if you tried again" Dean said when Sam gave him a surprised look, before smacking him again.

Dean stopped after Sam let out his first sob, purring as he ran his hands over the red skin leaning over his somewhat trembling brother.

"Sammy" he purred against his brother's ears.

Sam flinched, and it wasn't in disgust, no he _**liked**_ his brother touching him. Liked what it did to his body…and his brother knew this, if his smirk that appeared every time he flinched when said brother touched him was anything to go by.

"Sammy" Dean purred again, the sound not human.

Sam gasp when a finger pushed between his cheeks and pressed against his hole, didn't push in just pressed there.

"Want it?"

Sam shook his head, yes he liked his brother touching him, but it scared him that he did, that's why he kept escaping, he had to get away, he needed to breathe, think, and he couldn't do that here in this room.

"You sure?"

Sam gasp again when the finger pressed harder, but still didn't push in, Sam then nodded to Dean's question. There was a pause, then Dean's body was off his.

The next time he was able to make it down the check-in counter after districting his brother with a blow to the head by the hotel lamp, only to be stopped by the check-out girl and security, after some resistant Sam found himself sitting in an office.

"That hurt you know" Dean grumbled when he entered the office where he was being held.

Sam said nothing.

"Thanks" Dean said turning to the girl and security.

"Not a problem sir" the girl said.

Sam noticed the gazed look on both girl and man.

"Dean?" he said, voice a bit shaking when he realized his brother was _**controlling **_them.

"Oh, you're talking to be now?"

Sam said nothing else, Dean shrugged.

"Oh well, come on then" Dean then said, "unless you want to be carried all the way there"

Sam scrambled out the office, when they got into the elevator Sam was pressed into the wall, and lips roughly claimed his, a tongue pushing passed shocked lips to map out his brother's mouth causing Sam to whimper. When the door dinged open, Dean pulled away, he then dragged his panting brother to their room.

"Next time you run I'll do the same thing I did to them to you" Dean said, eyes glowing, it was an empty threat, but Dean knew his brother wasn't going to take that chance.

Sam didn't try to escape again.

* * *

Sammy was touching him, it was small brushes here and there, which at first Dean thought it was just his imagination, then Cas dropped by with food the week before.

"_Sam seems to be opening up to you" the Angel said while Sammy was in the bathroom._

_Dean blinked at him._

"_Whatta ya mean?" Dean said._

"_He touches you; he did not do that before" _

"…_.huh" _

Dean was sure his brother was trying to lower his guard, so he could make another attempt at escaping, which was starting to get slightly annoying, the predator in him enjoyed it for a time, enjoyed the chase, out voicing the other instincts that demanded he claim his brother again, to make his Sammy realize his place which was by his brother's side. But even the predator grew tired of the running.

Or his brother could finally be accepting everything.

"Dean?"

The older Winchester blinked out of his thoughts, giving a slight jump at how close his brother was.

"What?"

He didn't mean to snap, but his giant geeky brother shouldn't be able to sneak up on him like that!

Sam titled his head curiously, but said nothing about the tone and after fidgeting for a moment he leaned down and pecked his brother on the lips, it happen to so fast Dean wasn't sure if it actually happened.

"Did you just—?"

Sam nodded, a blush staining his cheeks.

"…Huh"

The brushes, touches, and small kisses continued on for days, until Dean responded back with his own touches, and kisses, a couple times he tried to get Sam into bed with him instead of the chair his brother had taken to since everything had happened.

It didn't work, but you couldn't blame him for trying.

* * *

Dean pounced the moment Sammy emerged from the bathroom, the younger brother yelped when he was lifted and thrown onto the bed.

"Dean mmph!"

The kiss was sloppy as he tried to rid of his younger brother's remaining clothes, giving a growl when he succeed, the growl turning into a purr when underneath him Sammy tensed before his body relaxed and he kissed back. With whatever willpower he still possessed, Dean managed to pull himself from his brother to get rid of his own clothes.

Once done with that Dean returned to his previous task.

Sammy lay sprawled out on the bed as Dean explored him, hands running across his brother's chest, he started with Sammy's neck, sucking the sensitive skin there until it turned red and purple, rejoicing in the symphony of appreciative noises that this wrought from Sam's throat.

Then he moved down to Sammy's chest, mouthing, sucking and then biting at the pink nipples until Sam was making helpless little gasping whimpering noises and arching, before he worked his way down to the stomach and finally settled between Sam's legs. Pushing Sammy's legs apart, Dean placed a kiss on the soft flesh of the other's inner thigh, sucking another mark into existence.

"Dean" Sam whimpered, giving a slight gasp when something wet dripped out and down his ass, his body suddenly becoming so hot.

Dean grinned, two of his fingers pressing into Sam, purring at the wetness as he loosened his brother. Unable to resist the scent of his brother's lubrication, Dean leaned in and licked across the twitching, quivering opening stretched around his fingers, groaning as the flavor of _**Sammy**_ exploded across his taste buds.

Sam withered, gasping, mewling and moaning, eyes rolling into the back of his head when his brother pulled out his fingers and dove in with lips and tongue, holding Sam's writhing hips tightly and seeking out every last crevice of Sam's entrance before pushing inside, causing Sam to arch hard, whimpering at the sensation.

"Dean, _**please**_" Sam moaned.

Dean growled with possessiveness as Sam continued to repeat his name, over and over, like a a mantra, and the added vibration made Sam keen above him.

Suddenly, he sat up, leaning over his brother to kiss him hard, covering Sam's body with his own as he positioned his dripping erection's tip at the twitching entrance, swallowing Sam's shriek as he sank all the way in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust.

They stayed that way for a moment, frozen, Sam's body trembling, his legs wrapped around Dean's hips in an effort to press him in deeper. His arms looped around the older Winchester's shoulders, making pleased noises when Dean shifted his hold on brother's hips, adjusting the angle to sink deeper in him.

With a growl and a nip to Sam's throat, Dean pushed back in, deep hard thrusts, brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Sam whimpered at the hard pace, hips bucking up, matching the pace.

"Sammy" Dean growled, he gave a rather hard thrust that had Sam mewling, "_**my**_ Sammy, mineminemine"

"Dean" Sam gasp, eyes rolling into the back of his head, nails digging into his brother's back.

"Say it, Say your mine!" Dean all but snarled, before latching onto his brother's neck.

"Yours" Sam moaned, "only yours"

Nothing else was said after that, the room echoing when Dean's rumbling growls, Sam's gasps, moans and whimpers.

Sam suddenly gave a loud gasp when he felt something much larger grow inside him, rubbing against his walls, filling him. His brother's thrusts becoming uneven, instinctively he clamped down on the large thing inside him, moaning when he came.

Above him Dean groaned as he gave one last thrust and came inside his brother.

Sam grunted when his brother collapsed on top of him, both laid there panting, when the afterglow wore off Sam wiggled to get from underneath his brother he gave a surprised yelp at the slight pain.

"Don't" Dean warned, groaning when he came again.

"What—?"

"Apparent when male Werewolves and canine skin-walkers have sex they um…knot" Dean mumbled the last part but Sam heard him.

"And you drunk they're blood"

Dean nodded, before he came again, nuzzling his brother's neck when he finished, purring when Sam shyly traced his markings that had appeared.

"Dude, you're purring"

"Shut up"

The next few days Dean took his brother in every possible way, knotting him every time, finally they both collapsed in exhaustion, sleeping throughout the day, Sam snuggled up next to him.

* * *

There was knock on the room door, with a groan Dean opened his eyes, curled up next to him Sam gave a sleepy grunt but didn't wake. There was another knock, this one a little more persistent, with a growl Dean rolled out of bed and made his way to the door.

"What!?" he snapped.

The man-tag said manger- stared at Dean.

"Uh" the manger cleared his throat nervously then started again, "sir, I need you to come down to the office, there seem to be an issue with your reservation"

Dean groaned, looked back at his brother then back at the man, eyes glowing he entered the man's mind, only to be blocked.

"_Of course the manger would be one of those humans resistant to telepathy" _Dean thought with a groan, "fine" he then said, making a move to leave only to be stopped by the man.

"Um pants sir"

Dean looked down at his nudity, before grabbing a pair of pants off the floor; they were baggy meaning they were his brother's, Dean smiled at the thought before turning to the manger.

"Let's go" Dean then said.

Once the door closed shut, Sam eyes snapped open, quickly he got out of bed, he dressed, grabbed his wallet and bag. Cautiously he peeked his head out the room, coast cleared, he headed down the stairs, when he got to the door on that led to the parking lot he paused, he reached into his bag and took out his knife. Carefully but quickly he craved the symbols in his arm before heading out, he pausing listening for the sounds of fluttering wings.

None came.

A quick glance around found a car parked far enough from prying eyes, a quick break in and spark of the wires and Sam was speeding down the highway, breathing a sigh of relief only after he passed three state lines.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


	3. Part 3

**Loving Darkness **

Somewhere between running from his brother and Crowley's demons, Sam starting throwing up, at first he thought it was the result of that questionable sandwich he got from that gas station in Ohio, and cursed himself for getting food poisoning while on the run, but then came the carvings.

Pickles with hot sauce, ice-cream with relish, salads with mustard, and oddly enough water with salt.

The list went on and on, and Sam…well Sam didn't pay it much mind, being chased by crazy demons and his equally crazy brother kind of took his mind off of his cravings.

It was only when he started becoming tired, starting falling asleep during the day in whatever place he was hiding out in, that Sam decided that something was wrong, and after researching, Sam found himself going into a local drug store, face red as a tomato, and buying several pregnancy tests.

Now, as silly as it may seem to normal people not to mention farfetched, to people like Sam, meaning Hunters, the possibility that he was pregnant it wasn't so farfetched, or so silly.

"_Not to mention positive" _Sam thought as he stared down at the five tests, five _**positive **_tests.

To be honest Sam didn't think a regular test would give any results, one being he was male, and two, this was something supernatural, but it did, confirming Sam that he was pregnant

With his brother's child.

With _**Dean's **_child.

Sam's legs gave way and he fall onto the bathroom floor, as it all sunk in.

"_What am I going to do?"_

The answer was surprising.

* * *

Sam was a month into his pregnancy, and already he was starting to show, which confirmed his suspicions of this baby being anything but human.

Of course the fact that he got pregnant in the first place should have been his first clue.

It also brought back some of his concerns about keeping the baby in the first place, but quickly he pushed those away, he made his decision, he was going to keep to it. The child, regardless of its heritage was still an innocent, and Sam could never kill an innocent.

"Well, well, well"

Sam inwardly groaned, shoulders slumping before he turned away from the car of the week, to the smirking demon.

"Winchester" the demon purred.

The sound coming from a large beefy bold man was very creepy.

"Yeah, hi…uh look can we not do this? I have this…thing"

The demon looked around the dark abandon parking lot then back at the human.

"I don't see anything, now then how about we have a little…chat?"

Sam took off, not as fast as he would like, kid was slowing him down, he cursed when he turned down an alley and met a dead end.

"Bad move"

Sam turned glaring at the demon, one hand slowly reaching back for his gun, yes, it wouldn't hurt it but it would slow it down. The other hand going around his slightly swelled stomach.

The smile on the demon's face was cold and wicked, Sam's body tensed preparing itself for that pull, to be dragged and pinned, when suddenly three blurs appeared, tackling the demon. Sam watched the tangles of bodies, eyes wide in surprise.

Finally the body of the demon drops with a heavy thud, smoke rushing from its mouth, into the air and disappearing into the night.

"Thought he'd put up a better fight"

Sam looked at his rescuers and instantly paled at the sight of dark eyes and fangs.

"Oh, don't look like that Winchester, we ain't gonna eat ya" said the vampire as his fangs retracted, he was about Sam's age.

"Yeah, believe it or not, we're here to rescue ya" said the second, a young girl no older than twenty, and seemed very bouncy for a vampire.

"Uh, thanks?" Sam said, hand still on the gun.

The three vampires' eyes flickered to Sam's hand then back at the Hunter's face, before huddling together whispering to each other. Sam watches them for a minute before his eyes go to the still body then back at the vampires, mind coming up with scenarios to get away from them without harming the baby.

"Hey, you hungry?" said the third vampire, an older man.

"No" Sam answered.

"You sure?"

Sam nodded, confused as Hell.

"Alrighty, let's go then" said the female.

Sam didn't move, and neither did the vampires, each staring at the other waiting for the next move.

"Look" the older vampire then said with a sigh, "as hard as this is for you to believe, we're not going to hurt you, orders and all"

"By who?" Sam asked.

"Our Alpha"

Sam tensed at the mention of the Alpha Vampire who had helped them kill the Leviathans.

"He wants to meet you" said the female vampire, "talk to you"

"Tell him I'm busy" was Sam's instant reply.

"We can tell" said the younger male vampire, looking down at the dead body.

"We're not going to hurt you Sam," said the female, "I mean if we wanted you dead we would have let the demon get you"

She had a point, and Sam was starting to get the feeling that he would be better off going with them.

"…Okay, let's go"

* * *

When Sheriff Mills answered the door, she about near had a heart attack at the sight of the grinning Dean.

"Hey Sheriff" Dean greeted.

"Dean" Jody said, eyes wide.

"Can I come in, or do you want to keep staring at my pretty face some more?"

"Oh! Sure, yeah come in"

Dean entered the house, taking in the place before sitting down onto the sofa, looking at Jody who stared. Dean was bit amused, usually the woman was near unflappable.

"How…." Jody finally said, "I mean you were…gone"

"And now I'm back!" Dean smiled

"Does…Sam know?"

Dean's smile thinned, "Actually, that's why I'm here, Sam…ran away from me"

Jody sat down on the sofa, "So he does know"

"Yeah, I found him a month back, he was really sick, anyway we got into a bit of a fight and he ran off, and I can't find him, so I was wondering…"

"Of course I'll help, though I'm a bit mad that you didn't come to me sooner" Jody said, and look she gave Dean remained the Hunter so much of Bobby it made him chuckle.

Jody ignored the chuckle and stood, heading to the kitchen.

"Before we get to that, have you eaten?"

"No"

"Alright, let me warm up some leftovers and gah!"

Dean stood and rushed into the kitchen where Jody had a rolling pin in hand, holding it like a sword, standing before her was Castiel, who stared at the woman in confusion.

"Hello" the Angel then said, "I'm Castiel, and this is Meg"

Jody looked at the kitten that Castiel took out of his trench coat pocket, said kitten purred at her.

"You can put that down, it's just Cas" Dean said with a roll of his eyes before turning to said Angel, "and what have I told you about just appearing like that?"

"My apologizes"

"Cas? You mean the Angel?" Jody asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"Yep"

"…Oh"

Jody put the rolling pin down, she looked the Angel up and down before going back to getting and warming the leftovers, wondering if she had any tuna left for the kitten….and anymore of that vodka.

* * *

"Good evening Sam"

Sam inwardly gulp as he sat down across from the Alpha vampire.

"You look well…though your scent makes me curious"

Sam's hand placed itself on his stomach, glaring when the Alpha followed the movement and smirked.

"Oh...I see" the Alpha said.

"What do you want?" Sam all but demanded.

"Straight to business as always, you Winchesters" the Alpha chuckled before taking a sip from his glass of blood.

Sam just glared.

"Very well then, let's get down to business, I want to thank you"

Sam blinked, then blinked again.

"….Thank me?"

"Yes, you and your brother"

"Uh…what for?"

This time the Alpha looked surprised, "For taking care of those vile creatures of course"

"Oh..right, well then you're welcome"

The Alpha chuckled, and Sam had a feeling that the Alpha may have suddenly developed a fondness for him, which was strange and very creepy.

"Uh if that's it, I'm gonna go" Sam moved to stand.

"Just a moment, I have something else to discuss with you"

Sam paused, stared at the Alpha for a moment, before nodding.

"It has to do with your…condition"

"What condition?"

"Please don't play dumb with me Samuel, it doesn't suit you at all"

Oh well, worth a shot.

"As I was saying, your condition is a delicate one, one that requires rest of your body, and a stress free environment, to which I can provide."

Remembering that staring Sam was doing some minutes ago? Well he was doing it again, this time his mouth was hanging wide open.

"A-Are you offering t-t-to—"

"Offering my home to you? Yes, I am" the Alpha said, sipping his blood.

"Uh"

"You can decline, there will be no hard feelings. Though it would be in your benefit, considering your situation with the demon"

"…How long have you been following me?"

"Long enough to know that you are no longer Crowley's favorite toy"

Sam inwardly sighed, his mind counting how many demons he had to out run and outsmart ever since he…ran away from Dean, and the number he came up with made the Alpha's offer so tempting, but he couldn't, it wasn't safe.

"_Like it's safe out there" _whispered the voice in his head, and Sam hates that it's right.

"I assure you, no harm with come to you and your child in my care"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to owe debts"

Sam rubbed the small bump, and thought.

* * *

When he had returned to the room and found his brother gone, Dean had thrashed the room along with killing all the hotel's occupants in his rage, coated in blood when Castiel appeared. The Angel had frowned at the sight, and then ignoring Dean's bared fangs and snarl he transported the Winchester somewhere in a Northern state.

Dean then spent a good hour ranting, raving and demanding Castiel find his brother, to find his mate, to bring him back so he could lock the man up and never let him see the light of day.

"Sam wouldn't like that Dean" Castiel had said, and those simple words had calmed Dean.

"No, he wouldn't, would he?" Dean had answered.

After that Dean and Castiel (and Meg the kitten, who Dean was beginning to think was the _**real**_ Meg, after Cas had to save it from Dean's wrath when he caught it digging it's claws in his Baby), spent a month chasing after Sam, they cornered him a few times, but the brat always got away.

And that's how they ended up here, at Jody Mills' house.

The Sheriff was very welcoming to Dean, Cas, she was still weary of. She feed them (and Meg), and made Dean sleep after seeing the bags under his eyes, that, and Cas had snitched on him, stating that Dean hadn't slept since Sam ran off.

When he woke up the next morning, Jody had coffee ready, along with her laptop, on it were National incident reports.

"Ready to find your brother?"

Dean grinned.

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
